The 71st Hunger Games: Escape
by Princess Clove
Summary: It's the 71st Hunger Games, and the past Gamemakers have exhausted almost every idea for an arena. Augusta Csezar is determined not to let audiences down with this year's Games, however, especially not President Snow. How will the arena fare for the 24 tributes? Who, out of them, will escape? [SYOT OPEN]
1. PROLOGUE: AUGUSTA CSEZAR, HEAD GAMEMAKER

**PROLOGUE  
AUGUSTA CSEZAR, HEAD GAMEMAKER**

 **GAMEMAKER HEADQUARTERS  
** **THE CAPITOL  
** **23:53**

Augusta Csezar stands alone in the central Gamemaker office, the place devoid of any humans apart from herself. It feels strange; the place is usually buzzing with activity and noise during the day, and seeing it so quiet and serene at night is like seeing it in an entirely different dimension. Even though staying in the office after hours isn't much of a rarity for Augusta, particularly of late, she has to admit that seeing the office like this always made her feel out of place. Like she shouldn't be there.

But alas, with the anticipated annual Hunger Games approaching in just a few short weeks, there is not much of a choice. The Gamemaker team cannot disappoint with the new arena. No room for error, no place for mistakes – because if there is, the consequences could range from getting fired to execution. Worst of all, accountability for such mistakes would land on the Head Gamemaker's shoulders; that is, Augusta. She has the most to lose out of anyone.

As such, she saw it her responsibility to stay back that night and review all the work her team had done. It's the end of the week, and the other Gamemakers are surely taking advantage of the last weekend they would be allowed to have before the workload really started to kick in. Augusta doesn't mind too much that she can't join them in partying. For one, her fate lies in the hands of this arena. She could lose her job, her life, her family – or all of the above. Devoting all of her time to the Games doesn't seem like much of a choice as it does an act of self-preservation. Anyway, she doesn't like partying. Alcohol makes her sick and she hates dancing.

Augusta had already reviewed the outfits and weapons earlier, and now, all that remains is the arena itself. A detailed hologram of the arena floats in the centre of the room, and she needs only to tap on a particular area for it to display a larger picture of what she wants to see. Augusta circles the virtual arena, taking notes on her tablet as she admires her and the other Gamemakers' handiwork. She has to admit, she's proud of her team for coming up with the idea; it has never quite been done before. Indoor arenas were not exactly a new concept in the Hunger Games, but they are fairly rare, and Augusta likes to think that this one is much more exciting than any of the previous ones.

The arena is modelled after castles of a civilisation long before the rise of Panem. It consists of a large concentric castle with an open courtyard at the centre – this is where the Cornucopia is located – and a vast network of pathways, rooms and yards surrounding the middle, much like a maze, connected to the central courtyard by numerous doorways. An electrified moat and force field surround the outer wall of the castle in case the tributes get any ideas about jumping out. Aside from the Cornucopia, some rooms within the maze contain supplies and weapons free for the tributes' taking. Some rooms, however, contain dangerous mutts. The Gamemakers can also manipulate the maze walls should they feel the need to – to lead tributes to each other, or to lead them to other threats. There are other open-air areas aside from the central Cornucopia, including a garden filled with both poisonous and harmless plants for the tributes to discover. If the tributes are lucky, they could find a way to the top of the walls, where they would have the advantage of both height and isolation – though they might find it difficult to obtain supplies.

Augusta smiles as she comes to a stop in front of the virtual arena. She doesn't often do that – smile, that is – and her lips are almost always twisted into either a straight line or a sour frown. But this is a relief. There are a few minor details here and there that need fixing, but otherwise, it appears that her life – and those of her fellow Gamemakers – would be spared this year. Of course, she shouldn't speak too soon. The final judgement lies in the opinion of President Snow.

Speak of the devil, Augusta has a meeting scheduled with him in a few days, where she will show him the finished arena. She'll need her team to fix the details she had taken note of before that.

Augusta sighs. She doesn't have much else to do now that the others have gone home – she may as well turn in for the night. Turning the hologram off, she rubs her tired eyes and runs a hand through her short, magenta hair. She walks to the door, where she switches the lights off and leaves the office, her mind filled with thoughts of the Hunger Games and her bed at home.

* * *

 **Hello there! So I thought it over for a while and now I've decided that I want to try writing an SYOT. I have a very busy schedule (I should really be doing homework right now, to be honest) but what's life without a little rebellion, y'know?** **Pardon the cheesy title I've given this story. This prologue is only a short preview of my writing style, I suppose, since I know we all don't really like reading these little prologues before submitting our tributes lol. It must be done, unfortunately, for I do not wish for my story – and account – to be terminated.**

 **The form and tribute list is on my profile for easy access, as well as the rules (which you should really read, even if you've already submitted a tribute!) Please PM me your submissions (I won't accept them in the form of reviews, sorry! Reviews of other kinds are very welcome, however). Entitle your message like this: '71st Hunger Games: District, Gender, Full Name'. For example, '71st Hunger Games: District 3, Female, Chelsea Sparks'. Thanks so much for reading, and I look forward to receiving your tributes!**

 **EDIT [24/03/17]: Thanks so much to everyone for submitting such creative tributes! I'm seriously so happy with all of them. The tribute list is now almost halfway full. I'm working on the District One chapter as we speak, so expect it do be done by either this weekend or next weekend.**

 **~ Princess Clove**


	2. ONE: VINETTE BARNES, DISTRICT ONE

**ONE  
VINETTE BARNES, DISTRICT ONE**

 **YOUTH TRAINING ACADEMY  
DISTRICT ONE  
07:12**

When Vine wakes up, she feels drained. She's awake later than usual – no school or training today, so no need to set an alarm – but she'd barely gotten any sleep the night before. Or the nights before that. All of them had been spent awake, either training after hours or lying in her bed at her dormitory, mind filled with thoughts and anxieties about the upcoming Thursday. Today. Reaping day.

She used to think that there wasn't much left to wonder or worry about Reaping day – she always knew that someone else, someone stronger than her, would volunteer as tribute. It always happened in District One; it was always certain.

But this year, that person will be her. Vinette Barnes, designated volunteer for District One in the 71st Hunger Games. She had been proud when her instructors told her; she still is. This was what she wanted, what she had spent the last seven years working for. It was at least partly excitement that had been keeping her awake at night in the two weeks since they announced it to her, but as much as she hates to admit it, it was mostly nerves.

Vine had opted not to tell her mother about the news, but on her last visit home, her sister Anais had spent Vine's first night back scrutinising her every move.

"You've been acting so weird tonight," her sister told her on Friday in their shared room. Not everyone in the Academy went home on the weekends, but Vine had started taking up the offer of free transport to home at least every other week, even if it cost her precious training time. After the dark patch she had gone through last year, Vine made a promise to herself to spend as much time with her family as possible, especially now that her future with them was so uncertain.

Vine knew she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her being designated volunteer – the whole process was illegal, after all, even if the Capitol did tend to turn a blind eye to it. She had been good at hiding it so far, but she couldn't keep it from her sister. Her mother, maybe – she could excuse her glumness to Diamond as the instructors training her too hard – but Anais knew her too well. She knew something was wrong, and would stop at nothing to find out what it was.

So Vine told her. Anais knew from rumours about the preselecting of volunteers at the Academy, but she was still shocked. Anais hadn't even known that Vine wanted to be in the Games. All this time Vine had told them that she'd gone into the Academy to train as a Peacekeeper. As expected, Anais was angry; she'd suspected that this would happen, but Vine had never outright told her. A hugging session had ensued, and Vine had made her promise to not tell anyone, least of all their mother. Despite her initial anger, Anais eventually agreed. was pretty good at keeping things secret, despite her often coming off as optimistic to the point of naivety. She made Vine promise that she'd come back; she said she knew her older sister was strong enough to become Victor.

But this wasn't enough to quell the anxiety that flooded Vine whenever she tried to sleep in the following nights. Vine isn't an idiot. She knows the chances, but she knows she's good. Her skill with the sword is unmatched with the other students; her win-to-loss ratio for sword fights is the best in the Academy. Her aim with the bow is one of the best, too; enough to maim, enough to kill. But she always fears that it all isn't enough. Vine never lets it show when the other students' comments about her appearance, her poor background, or her sex bother her; she hides it behind a few choice words and a few choice punches. Besides, she's far more skilled than the most of them, even if she'd started training later than some.

Underneath the tough façade, though, the insecurity never leaves. It's easy to hide it when her brain and body are occupied with training or school, but when the odds are always stacked against her, it's hard to not let the steely determination slip every once in a while.

Her appearance, for one; Vine is by no means unattractive – quite the opposite, actually, if the judgement of her friends was anything to go by – but her dark skin and curly hair are a stark contrast to the usual blonde bombshells that One produces as volunteers every year. Would the district – would the Capitol – be willing to accept a Victor like her?

Her background, too. Most of the other students come from wealthy families, so it's no wonder why they look down on her for being one of the few who comes from the poorer part of District One. Vine isn't ashamed of being poor – it's taught her to be frugal, resourceful, to appreciate all that she has – but she regrets having missed those early years of training because her mother didn't have the money for it. Vine had barely managed to win a scholarship to the Academy at the age of eleven, initially to train as a Peacekeeper. It took her a while to catch up to the other students, who had been training from as young as five; now she's more than caught up, having climbed her way to the top of her class by the time she was seventeen.

Then there was the fact that she was a girl. Girls from One were sometimes looked down on as being little more than pretty things to flaunt and maybe swing a knife around to impress the Capitolites. Female Victors were often written off as having survived off their allies and sponsors. Vine was less likely to rely on either, but she knew some people would take her less seriously for it, and it infuriated her. She hated nothing more than being underestimated.

In her bunk, Vine rolls over to her side to watch the sunlight filter gently through the window in her dormitory. She won't be able to go back to sleep, tired as she is, so she might as well go out and enjoy the good weather. Vine thinks of her mom and sister back at home as she slides out of her bunk. She hasn't seen them since last weekend, the weekend she'd visited and told Anais about her being the designated volunteer. If she's lucky she might be able to meet up with them later today before she has to line up at the District Square. She would definitely see them at the Justice Building, to say goodbye, after she's volunteered.

 _Maybe it'll be the last time I ever see them_ , Vine thinks, stepping into the shared bathroom. The thought leaves a bad taste in her mouth. She hates to think that she'd be leaving her family behind, not just for a few weeks, but potentially for life. They can't afford to lose another family member – not after her father. Diamond wouldn't be able to take another loss. Her and Anais would be absolutely devastated.

 _No. I can't die. I can disappoint them. I can't leave them behind._ Vine stares at herself in the mirror. There are deep bags under her eyes – she'll have to cover them up with makeup later – and her face is more gaunt than usual. She's been trying to train herself to get used to hunger again before going into the Arena. Her face reminds her of her pre-Academy days, back when Diamond couldn't find a stable enough job to feed Vine and Anais good food. _Never again. I'm never going to let them go back to that. They'll never go hungry again,_ Vine thinks.

Her eyes, initially tired and nervous, fill up with a certain kind of fire. Her friend Glass says that happens with her whenever she's angry or determined to do something. Vine takes a deep breath. _I can't let them down. My family. My district. My pride._

Her roommates start to filter into the bathroom. Vine goes to wash her face, pondering over her options for passing the time before the Reaping. They're not allowed to train on Reaping day – instructors said they don't want them to exert themselves, and the instructors want their day off, too. Vine figures she doesn't have the strength to train today anyway. But she knows they wouldn't stop her from running. That would be enough to distract her – the movement, the burn in her muscles, the wind in her ears.

After pulling on some training clothes and running shoes, Vine bounds out of the room and down the staircase, trying to ignore all the other students, staff and Peacekeepers she passes. She hasn't outright told them, but a lot have figured out that she's the designated volunteer. It hasn't earned her many fans – especially from the girls, many of whom would gladly have taken her place. Her only friends have gone home for the weekend, so there was no chance she would bump into them, either.

On her way out, she passes her district partner, Applause, in the hallway. She tries to ignore him as he sneers at her.

"Going somewhere, Vineyard?" he jeers from behind her. Vine contemplates showing him a rude gesture before deciding he isn't worth the effort.

In the past, he had been one of her worst tormentors, though after Vine beat him quite badly in a sword fight last year, he's been keeping to verbal jests. If you can even call them that. Vine can't help but think that the instructors could've chosen someone much better. He was strong, but not particularly smart. He was also a huge pain in the ass who thought that he was the greatest thing to have ever walked the surface of the earth.

Once she gets outside, she takes a deep breath of fresh air, letting the oxygen fill her tired body, before starting on her trail.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that was a long one. But look at me! I finally updated!**

 **I initially planned to post both Vine and Applause's segments together, but I ended up making Vine's waaaaay too long so it took forever to write and edit it. Since I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, I'll just post this now & add Applause's part next week once I have more free time!**

 **Just some explanation on how I'll be doing this: To avoid monotony, I won't be doing the typical getting ready/getting reaped/saying goodbye/going on the train thing for every tributes' introduction. Instead, I'll be showing different parts of the Tributes' journeys to the Capitol. It'll go like this:**

 **D1: Before & during the Reaping  
D2: Saying goodbye  
D3: First day on the train  
D4: First night/second day on the train  
D5: Arriving in the Capitol  
D6: Preparation for the parade  
GAMEMAKER POV: The Parade  
D7: Aftermath of the Parade  
D8: First day of training  
D9: Second day of training  
** **D10: Third day of training  
** **GAMEMAKER POV: Private Gamemaker performances  
** **D11: Preparation for interview  
** **INTERVIEWER POV: Tribute interviews  
** **D12: Last night before games**

 **Or something along those lines. After that, I'll mix up the tributes' POVs for the Games and so on. Hopefully it works out!**

 **I also just want to thank every single one of you for submitting your tributes. I managed to fill up my list without having to post any additional chapters! Thank you everyone; I'm seriously so excited to start writing them.**

 **Now, to address some of your concerns regarding a sponsor system. I'll basically be awarding points for every tribute you send in and every review you post. 100 points per tribute, 10 points per review. These reviews don't have to be long or super detailed; just tell me what you think of the chapter, the tribute(s) and the story so far.** ** _Polite_** **criticism is also welcome. I'll leave a list of points so far on my profile. To reiterate what I said before, you can't sponsor your own tribute, but you can sponsor more than one of anyone else's!**

 **Anyway, sorry for the lengthy author's note. Review your thoughts, especially what you think of the lovely Vine, submitted by FoxfaceFan1. Keep an eye out for the next update, which will be the D1M, Applause's segment. (To his submitter; I promise I'll do him more justice than I did in this chapter :P)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Princess Clove**


End file.
